


На дне

by littledoctor



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, M/M, Prostitution, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Тони теряет свою компанию. Тони теряет все: деньги, друзей, команду… и трезвость. Вечно пьяный, бездомный, он живет на улице, продавая единственное, что у него осталось — свое тело. Пока однажды не сталкивается с совершенно особенным покупателем.





	На дне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All-Time Low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321581) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 

> Авторское примечание: действие происходит примерно в тот же временной промежуток, когда был выпущен соответствующий том, то есть, в 1984. Предполагается, что к этому времени Стив и Берни Розенталь уже разошлись, хотя в каноне, возможно, это случилось чуть позже. Написано для Kiyaar по заявке: «Тони бездомный, Тони разорен, он снова пьет и ему не хватает на бутылку. Он продает себя мужчинам на улице. Стив об этом узнает. Стыд, унижение, слезы»

Не хватает двадцати трех центов.

Продавец в винном магазине одаривает его пустым скучающим взглядом и тянет бутылку бренди с черешневой отдушкой — ни стыда, ни каких-бы то ни было вкусовых предпочтений у Тони не осталось, — на свою сторону стойки.

Значит, нет.

Жажда гложет Тони изнутри. Он почти чувствует вкус алкоголя на языке, только это, конечно, ему просто мерещится, потому что денег нет, потому что он наконец-то обанкротился, потому что вот к чему все пришло. Шесть месяцев назад у него было все — слава, деньги, женщины, подвиги, — и он даже представить не мог, что так будет не всегда. Что ж, посмотрите на него сейчас.

— Все равно спасибо, — говорит Тони.

Он будто проговаривает заученную роль, из серии «как ведут себя люди», будто кто-то когда-то сказал ему, что нужно быть вежливыми, говорить «спасибо» и «пожалуйста», заботиться друг о друге. Кажется, о нем раньше тоже заботились.

Он аккуратно сгребает горстку мелочи с прилавка грязными руками. Под обломанными ногтями траур. Он складывает каждую монетку до последней в карман рваных джинс и плотнее запахивает поношенную куртку, словно у него еще есть гордость, словно он не трясется над каждым центом. Когда-то деньги лились рекой. Приходили тысячами, в безналичных переводах, номерах счетов заграничных активов. Когда-то двадцать три цента были не стоящей упоминания ерундой. Попроси его какой-нибудь забулдыга на улице доллар, Тони протянул бы пару сотен, а вернувшись домой убедился, что фонд Марии Старк спонсирует приюты.

Стараясь держать голову высоко, он выходит из магазина. Колокольчик над дверью дзынькает на прощание. Стоит оказаться на улице, и налетевший порыв ветра тут же продувает его насквозь. На дворе поздняя осень. Облетевшие листья хрустят под ногами, вертятся в воздухе. Тони делает вдох, и воздух врывается в легкие сотней крошечных иголок. Выдох превращается в облачко пара. Зима обещает быть чертовски холодной. Так продавец сказал мужчине, стоявшему в очереди перед Тони, чистенькому, улыбавшемуся, у которого хватало денег на упаковку пива. В ответ тот рассмеялся и согласился. Пальто у него было теплым и мягким.

Тони плотнее закутывается в куртку. Ткань грубая, царапает ладони. Неважно. Тони больше не заслуживает хорошего. Может, и раньше не заслуживал, просто теперь вселенная с ним наконец согласилась.

Раньше он строил планы сражений, конструировал оружие, управлял компанией. Теперь не знает, где будет ночевать. Наверное, он больше не футурист.

В паре метров от него на углу стоит парень. В слишком хорошем для этой части города костюме. Не таком хорошем, как когда-то носил Тони, но не ему сейчас задирать нос. В общем, незнакомец выглядит опрятным, ухоженным. Профессионалом. У него есть работа. У него дорогая стрижка; каштановые пряди лезут на лоб под порывами ветра. Тони он не знаком. Просто состоятельный человек, решивший прогуляться по трущобам. Он смотрит на Тони, на его пустые руки, потрепанную одежду, неряшливую бороду. У Тони что-то сжимается в груди, не стыд, нет, он уже не помнит, что это такое. 

Незнакомец смотрит ему в лицо, и Тони тупо моргает. Их взгляды встречаются.

Никто больше не смотрит Тони в лицо.

— Эй, — обращается парень к нему. — Ты как, приятель, в порядке?

В нем чувствуется некая озабоченность, так же смотрели на Тони Джен, Роуди, (господи) Стив. По крайней мере, пока их терпение не иссякло. Незнакомец смотрит на него с пониманием, доброжелательно. Он хочет помочь, так же, как хотели они. Но в нем нет ни их откровенности, ни их искренности. Что ж, не каждому суждено быть Мстителем.

Тони заставляет себя кивнуть. Двигает головой вниз-вверх. Ощущение такое, будто он сидит на обочине, наблюдая за своим телом со стороны. Смотря кино про свою жизнь. Слабак и пьяница просирает все. Хэппи-энда не будет.

— Да, все нормально, — грубовато отвечает он. — Просто… на выпивку не хватило.

Долгая пауза. Завывает ветер.

Взгляд незнакомца становится острее. Может, его узнали? Тони сейчас мало похож на Тони Старка, бывшего главу Старк Индастриз, но мало ли. В глазах мужчины появляется жадный блеск. Не только жадный. Плотоядный. Похотливый.

Раньше на него тоже так смотрели? Тони не помнит. Находит воспоминания и заталкивает подальше. Он старается не думать о том, что было раньше. Лучше ничего не чувствовать. Иначе не выжить.

Мужчина подходит ближе. Облизывает губы.

— Не хочешь немного подзаработать?

О да, это точно похоть.

Тони расплывается в улыбке. Когда-то за этой улыбкой люди шли с ним в постель. Наверное, тогда бы он решил, что это плохая идея. Но парень сам предложил, а ему нужны деньги, так что… Навык не хуже других. Да и вариантов не так уж много. Это Тони умеет. В этом он был хорош.

— С удовольствием, — отвечает он.

Тупик за углом отвратителен, забит мусором, грязью и мелкой ледяной крошкой. Стоит Тони опуститься на колени, и брюки тут же промокают и леденеют. Плевать.

Они не торгуются. Парень не спрашивает, сколько Тони хочет. Тони и сам не знает, но если хватит на бутылку, то сойдет.

Парень опирается на стену и вынимает член. Член как член. Средних размеров. Недавно вымытый. Полувозбужденный. Парень быстро двигает по нему рукой и сжимает кулак у основания, словно предлагая его Тони.

Не самое страшное, что с ним случалось.

Тони открывает рот и тянется вперед, чувствуя смутно знакомое ощущение чужого члена на языке. Тело помнит, что делать.

Над головой раздается стон — слишком громкий и надрывный, как из плохого порно, — а потом незнакомец хватает Тони за отросшие волосы и резко двигает бедрами, трахая его рот. Тони даже не надо что-то уметь. Он просто отверстие, тепленькая дырка, куда можно пристроить член. 

Кажется, раньше в его жизни было больше нежности.

Тони закрывает глаза, дышит через нос. В продолжение темы плохого порно над головой раздается «ооо», и «блядь, да» и «возьми, сука». Тони отключается. Он не собирается фантазировать о чем-то другом, о том, чего никогда не получит, поэтому просто старается выкинуть все из головы, погрузившись в белоснежную пустоту. В его мире больше ничего нет. Это происходит с кем-то другим. Член упирается в глотку, и он старается не сблевать.

Еще с дюжину толчков, и парень без предупреждения кончает ему в рот. Тони давится, сперма течет изо рта, попадает на бороду. Тони отодвигается, отворачивается, сплевывает. Вверх он не смотрит. Парень не смотрит вниз.

— Спасибо, — лениво и удовлетворенно бросает он; Тони все еще пытается отдышаться. — Держи.

Его клиент протягивает две двадцатки, застегивает штаны и уходит, не оглядываясь. 

Тони смотрит на мятые бумажки и высчитывает, сколько выпивки на них купит. Единственное, на что теперь годна математика. Раньше он знал тригонометрию и матанализ. Раньше он строил двигатели для самолетов. 

Тони прикидывает, сколько купит выпивки, если повторит. 

«Мистер Бостон со вкусом черешни» на вкус еще большая дрянь, если запиваешь им чужую сперму, но после глотка Тони становится все равно. У него есть что выпить, у него есть деньги и он знает, как добыть еще.

И почему он не подумал об этом раньше? Быстро, просто, приносит доход. Тони ведь не дурак. Тони никогда не был дураком. Алкоголь не превращает тебя в идиота. Просто эту новую жизнь тоже надо обдумать, жизнь, где выпивка находится в самом основании пирамиды потребностей. Еда, крыша над головой, одежда, сон, бутылка. В первую очередь бутылка.

Когда-то он продавал мозги, а не тело. Он помнит. Но нельзя быть в списках «Fortune» или ведущим инженером в авиаотрасли, если в восемь утра ты уже в говно. Невозможно зарабатывать мозгами, если тело грызет и ноет, пока не станет так невмоготу, что впору орать, и только алкоголь гасит боль. Нельзя быть супергероем, если рефлексы ни к черту, если в голове туман. В последний раз, когда Тони влез в костюм, из-за него чуть не погибли гражданские. Когда же это было?... Тони не помнит.

Нет смысла пытаться брать себя в руки, начинать с начала. Он разрушает все, чего касается. Трезвым он воспринимал все слишком остро. Теперь у него профессия, где за появление в пьяном виде не уволят, а бесчувственность только на руку.

Тони не в состоянии соревноваться с большинством профессиональных шлюх, да и не собирается. Его тело не настолько хорошо, чтобы за возможность на него посмотреть платили, поэтому он не раздевается. Не крутит бедрами, не вихляет задницей на показ. Задница, кстати, тоже не продается. Умелая рука, рот и капелька харизмы, оставшейся от прежнего Тони Старка. Хотя бы это пока работает.

Одна неделя превращается в две, потом в три. Денег хватает, чтобы часть драгоценного заработка Тони потратил на одежду получше — инвестиция, всплывает в голове слово из старой жизни. Одежда тесная. Кожаные джинсы на худых ногах сидят в облипку. Майки короткие, задираются вверх, показывая — уже не мышцы, нет, всего лишь выпирающие ребра. Тони, конечно, уже не тот красавчик, что раньше, но все еще ничего. По крайней мере, чтобы нашлись желающие ему заплатить. В некоторые ночи удается собрать достаточно, чтобы снять номер в отеле, из тех, где сдают по часам (при условии, что остается на выпивку, конечно), и тогда он моется и стирает в раковине одежду. Но не бреется. Тони не сомневается, что без бороды будет более привлекателен для клиентов, но и более узнаваем тоже. С костной структурой ему повезло. Как и с тем, что пока никто не поработал над ней кулаком.

Такая у него теперь жизнь. Дрочка. Отсос. Выпить. Час-другой поспать в номере мотеля или под кучей картона. Выпить. Снова выпить.

Солнце садится, и на улице снова поднимается ветер. Ночь будет холодной. «Еще один», — говорит себе Тони. Только удостовериться, что хватит еще на раз. Сегодня он на пару часов снимал номер, мытье — тоже инвестиция в бизнес, так что теперь надо как-то отработать потраченное.

В конце квартала показывается мужчина с круглой сумкой через плечо, идет в его сторону. Походка у него быстрая, целеустремленная, взгляд направлен прямо перед собой. На Тони он не смотрит. На Тони теперь никто не смотрит.

Тони уже успел выработать чутье на тех, кто пришел за компанией. Не каждый рискнет спрашивать в открытую, некоторых в самом деле приходится соблазнять, и Тони это неплохо удается. И этот парень тоже похож на того, кто не откажется, если Тони сделает первый шаг. На нем развевающееся на ветру пальто, шляпа надвинута на самый нос, так, что лица почти не видно, и все-таки весь он кажется каким-то цельным. Слишком правильным для этого места. А, как выяснил Тони, такие парни частенько не прочь поразвлечься. Может, они считают себя натуралами, может, еще что, но им нужно, чтобы инициатива исходила от него. Они хотят, чтобы их совратили. Тони не против. К тому же, когда им стыдно, они платят больше. 

Тони смеется про себя, когда незнакомец подходит ближе, потому что в ярком свете фонарей волосы у того отсвечивают золотом, и, конечно, Стив просто случайно пришел ему на ум, настоящего сюда никаким ветром бы не занесло. Парень, впрочем, и габаритами напоминает Стива, здоровый, как хренов полузащитник. Тони давно его не вспоминал. В жизни как у него Мстители не существуют, здесь им места нет.

Тони встряхивается. Совпадение. Старая жизнь. Воспоминания уплывают в туман, из которого вышли.

Незнакомец по-прежнему глядит строго перед собой, словно куда-то торопится. Тони приходит на ум герой в дозоре — ну а кто же еще. Шляпа все так же опущена на самые глаза, но Тони не пропускает едва заметное движение головы — незнакомец его замечает, всматривается. Сумка на спине покачивается в такт ходьбе

Взгляд задерживается на нем на секунду дольше необходимого.

Да, с этим может прокатить.

Незнакомец так и не смотрит ему в лицо, но притормаживает, словно решая, стоит ли подойти, хотя ноги продолжают нести его вперед. Нет, этот точно не откажет. Он почти проходит мимо, когда Тони делает свой ход: опирается на стену на самом свету, выставляет вперед бедро и улыбается той улыбкой, что когда-то завоевывала правительственные контракты и номера телефонов прекрасных дам. Парень, обернувшись, увидит его в самом выигрышном — ну, насколько это сейчас возможно, — виде. 

— Эй, мистер, — тянет Тони. — Не хотите приятно провести время?

Незнакомец замирает. Превращается в статую. Тони видит только его затылок.

Тони проебался. Этот парень… да, он здесь по делу, только не по этому. Для таких дел он все-таки слишком хорош. Блядь. Полиция нравов? Наверняка. Блядь, блядь, блядь. У Тони нет денег на взятку. Нет адвоката. Некому позвонить.

А потом мужчина разворачивается и входит в круг свет. Поднимает голову и Тони наконец-то видит….

Это Стив.

Тони все-таки помнит, что такое стыд.

Он не может посмотреть ему в глаза. Ему хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Сбежать. Сдохнуть. Лицо горит, живот скручивает в узел, ноги сводит паникой. Глотнуть бы сейчас. Напиться в хлам, так, чтобы утром ничего не вспомнить.

— Тони, — хрипло произносит Стив.

Тони очень давно не слышал свое имя.

Он поднимает глаза, потому что все это заслужил. Лицо Стива пусто и желто, при нормальном освещении оно было бы мертвенно-бледным. Зубы стиснуты, на челюстях гуляют желваки. Глаза горят, но в то же время кажется, что он вот-вот разрыдается, что он не знает, чего хочет больше: заплакать или дать Тони по лицу.

Сумка сползает с плеча на землю. Вибраниум отдается гулким звоном. Стив сглатывает.

— Тебя несколько недель никто не видел, — произносит он. Тихо, спокойно, словно из последних сил пытаясь не сорваться. — А теперь тут, ты… ты здесь все это время был? Этим занимался? — На полуслове голос его срывается. На глазах выступают слезы. 

Тони ухмыляется:

— Это тоже жизнь.

Стив смотрит на него. Сжимает и разжимает кулаки, сглатывает, дышит, прогоняя слезы.

Интересно, Стив его ударит?

— Ладно, — произносит он себе под нос, а потом повторяет громче, — Ладно, — с видом человека, желающего поспорить, но в другом месте. Стив наклоняется, подбирает щит и вешает за спину, а потом с нечеловеческой скоростью хватает другой рукой Тони за плечо, сжимая как в стальных тисках. Само совершенство. Тони и забыл, каково это, жить в мире, где есть супергерои.

— Что… — начинает Тони, и это даже не вопрос, и ему хочется, чтобы это прозвучало холодно и отстраненно, так, будто ему никто не нужен, но выходит тихо, одиноко и жалко.

— Пойдем со мной, — говорит Стив, и поскольку он херов Капитан Америка, это приказ, и он тащит Тони по улице за собой, не давая возможности согласиться или отказаться. Если Тони попробует высвободиться, то рискует сломать руку.

— Куда ты меня тащишь? — спрашивает он. Сердце колотится как бешеное, и если Стив сейчас скажет «домой», Тони все-таки придется узнать, удобно ли работать шлюхой с парой сломанных костей. Нельзя, чтобы остальные видели его таким. И Стиву нельзя, но тот не оставляет ему выбора. Со Стивом всегда так. Он никогда не сдается. Никогда не отступает.

Придется вспомнить, каково это, жить с чувством стыда. Обычно эту проблему решает алкоголь. Но достать фляжку, пока в него вцепился Стив, нереально.

— Куда-нибудь, где тепло, — отвечает Стив. Голос у него хрипит. Шляпу он снова опускает на самые глаза. — Надо поймать такси.

Похоже, он плачет.

Тони бросает на него взгляд. По лицу Стива текут слезы, скатываются по подбородку, падают на плащ. Кажется, он первый раз видит Стива плачущим. Стив не должен плакать. Стив должен быть сильным, смелым, бесстрашным, и вот стоит теперь тут и всхлипывает. Из-за Тони. Если бы только Тони мог сказать ему забить. Тони не нуждается в его сочувствии. Не хочет причинять ему боль. Черная выскобленная дыра там, где было когда-то его сердце, больше не болит. И если выпить еще, то болеть и не будет. Тони в порядке.

Стив тянет его за руку по улице, все громче шмыгая носом. Тони хватает совести — совесть, когда-то она у него была — не комментировать. Длинный квартал, еще один, мимо Таймс Сквер и ее порнокинотеатров и темных, покрытых граффити заброшенных магазинов с разбитыми витринами и зияющими окнами, кое-как заколоченными фанерой. Не тот район, куда таксист поедет искать клиентов. Тони подумывает сказать это Стиву, но решает, что тот в курсе. В конце концов, чем Тони занимался на том углу, он понял без проблем.

Но у Капитана Америки, наверное, есть какая-то своя магия, потому что мимо них проезжает такси. Стив вытирает рукавом слезы и сопли, и машет рукой. 

Он забираются на заднее сиденье, Тони первым, словно Стив перевозит какого-нибудь заключенного ЩИТа и боится, как бы тот не убежал.

Стив отпускает его руку, и Тони дрожащими руками лезет за фляжкой, свинчивает крышку и делает глоток. Стив смотрит на это преданными, мокрыми от слез глазами, и молчит.

Тони осушает фляжку до дна. Стив издает невнятный болезненный звук.

Он наклоняется к водителю, называя адрес, и делает это так тихо, что Тони ничего не может разобрать и только отчаянно надеется, что это не Пятая Авеню 890. На всякий случай он держит руку на дверной ручке, чтобы сразу выпрыгнуть. Скорее всего, под другую машину, но это и к лучшему.

Такси отъезжает от тротуара, поворачивает на углу направо, и, слава богу, они едут на юг. Черт знает, куда его везет Стив, но, по крайней мере, не в Верхний Ист-Сайд.

Едут они молча.

К удивлению Тони, такси останавливается у ничем не примечательного угла на окраинах Гринвич-Виллидж. Стив расплачивается с таксистом и стучит Тони по плечу, чтобы тот выходил. Не собрался ли он отвести Тони в Санктум Санкторум, лечить от алкоголизма магией? Было бы весьма в его духе.

Теперь Стив берет его под предплечье, касаясь кончиками пальцев запястья. С стороны кажется, будто они держатся за руки. Парочка, идущая перед ними, держится точно. Никто не смотрит ни на них, ни на Тони со Стивом. В конце концов, это Гринвич— Виллидж. И даже если Тони похож на проститутку, этим здесь тоже никого не удивишь. 

Они молча переходят улицу. Стив останавливается у... «Дюан Рид»? Хмм. Что ж, раз Стиву надо в аптеку, значит, надо. Может, хочет купить пару носовых платков. Стив смотрит на него, в исходящем из окон свете его лицо выглядит опухшим, мокрым от слез. Он пытается втянуть Тони внутрь.

— Нет, — упирается Тони.

Тони думает о ярко освещенной аптеке со слепящими флуоресцентными лампами, о том, как будет стоять рядом со Стивом, как на них будут пялиться. Все его недостатки на виду. Любой, кто их увидит, решит, что они вместе, что такой, как Стив, опустился до такого, как он. 

— Как хочешь, — не возражает Стив. — Только жди здесь. 

Он подчеркивает последнее слово, будто Тони — непослушный пес, которого надо бы привязать к фонарному столбу. Или что, Стив думает, что пока он там закупается в аптеке, Тони решит кому-нибудь отсосать? Может, так и сделать, просто назло? 

Тони остается стоять в одиночестве, дрожа на ветру в слишком тесной майке и слишком тонкой куртке, и не улыбается ни одной симпатичной мордашке, проходящей мимо.

Может, Стив хочет позвонить с их телефона, позвать Мстителей, сообщить в газеты, что его нашел? Нет, глупо. На улице есть таксофоны. К тому же, у Стива должна быть карта Мстителя.

Наконец, Стив выходит, держа в руках пакет. По его лицу не скажешь, что он рад видеть Тони. Губы угрюмо сжаты. Он снова берет Тони за руку. Они проходят квартал. Еще один. Тони не знает, куда его ведут. Ему уже все равно.

Мигающая вывеска гласит «Мотель», и Стив заводит его вверх по лестнице и внутрь. Заведение получше тех, к которым теперь привык Тони — без тараканов и комнаты сдаются на сутки, а не по часам, — зато клерк за стойкой регистрации неодобрительно щурится, когда Стив просит комнату. Тони знает, как выглядит в глазах клерка. Тони знает, что тот не ошибается.

Он вспоминает жизнь, где сотрудники отелей улыбались ему, обращались «Мистер Старк» и выстраивались в очередь, готовые выполнить любой каприз. Пентахаусы в «Ритц-Карлтон». Воспоминание мутное, зыбкое, расплывается по краям, смещаясь той белой пустотой, которая все больше и больше заполняет его дни.

— Слушай, приятель, — говорит клерк, качая головой и неодобрительно глазея на Тони так, словно обязан предупредить сразу. — Тут таким как ты, делать нечего, ясно? Нам проблемы не нужны. У нас приличное заведение. Хочешь повеселиться, поищи что-нибудь другое, понял?

Стив вытаскивает бумажник, улыбается, не разжимая губ, и протягивает три стодолларовые бумажки через стойку.

— Слышал, номера здесь просто шикарные, — вежливо произносит он.

Клерк достает ключ с панели позади и кладет на стойку, забирая деньги. Больше он ничего не говорит. Тони хочется исчезнуть.

В комнате одна продавленная двуспальная кровать. На бежевом покрывале пара подозрительных пятен. Но в целом здесь чисто и тепло, и отдал за нее Стив больше, чем Тони заработал за всю неделю. Стив закрывает дверь, сует пакет из аптеки ему в руки и садится в одно из кресел в углу, бросая шляпу на маленький столик рядом. Тони опускается на краешек кровати, на безопасном от него расстоянии.

Стив дергано кивает в сторону пакета. 

— Давай, — говорит он. — Открой. 

Как сраный подарок на Рождество.

Тони открывает. Трусы. Носки. Дезодорант. Мыло. Шампунь. Зубная щетка. Паста. Упаковка безопасных лезвий. Наверное, он все-таки заплачет.

А на самом дне упаковка презервативов и тюбик смазки. Вот, значит, каково это, когда Стив снисходит до тебя, убогого.

Глаза жжет от слез. Тони не хотел, чтобы Стив знал. Никогда и ни за что. Не хотел, чтобы это его коснулось. Не хотел, чтобы Стив приводил его в дерьмовый мотель в Гринвич Виллидж, где клерк за стойкой будет думать, что они трахаются. Не хотел, чтобы Стив покупал ему презервативы, чтобы Тони мог отсасывать незнакомцам за бутылку без вреда для здоровья.

Такого не должно быть в жизни Стива. Стиву тут не место.

— Комната оплачена до десяти утра завтрашнего дня. — Голос Стива все еще груб. — На ночь она твоя. Выспись. Прими душ. Да делай, что хочешь. По крайней мере, будешь в тепле. Я никому не скажу, что тебя нашел. — Он швыряет ключи от номера на стол.

Значит, теперь он станет стивовым маленьким грязным секретом.

Надо уходить отсюда прямо сейчас. Бежать. Тони понимает. Но это ведь Стив. Он так давно его не видел. А когда дело касается Стива, Тони слишком, слишком слаб. Он отчаянно хочет побыть здесь еще чуть-чуть, в одной комнате с ним. Пусть Стив на него наорет. Пусть возненавидит. Стив — первый человек за несколько недель, кому известно его имя. Побыть с ним еще немножко, снова почувствовать себя человеком. Не просто ближайшим теплым телом для очередного отчаявшегося незнакомца.

Чувство. Желание. Нельзя. К сожалению, фляжка уже пуста.

Тони поднимает голову. Смотрит Стиву в глаза.

— Я не могу это принять.

— Что именно ты не можешь принять? — Вопрос осторожен и выверен до последней буквы. Каждое слово режет ножом.

— Это, — Тони машет в сторону пакета, обводит рукой комнату. — Это все.

— Ну, деньги ты бы точно не взял, — уперто отвечает Стив с такой уверенностью, будто Тони уже однажды отказался. Хотя они оба знают, почему Стив даже не пытается.

— Мы оба знаем, что деньги ты мне не предлагаешь, — дразнит его Тони, — потому что я их пропью, а ты видеть не можешь, в какое уебище я... 

Стив встает и делает шаг вперед. Сжимает кулаки. Лицо его горит.

— Я бы отдал тебе все до последнего доллара и смотрел, как ты их пропиваешь, лишь бы ты был цел! Ты знаешь, как я к этому отношусь, но если уж выбирать, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты сидел дома, пьяный в хлам, но в безопасности, а не торговал собой на улице, — рычит он так громко, что за стенкой их наверняка слышно. Тони вздрагивает. — Господи, Тони, неужели ты думаешь, я не...

Тони не хочет знать, чем это предложение закончится.

— Мне не нужна твоя благотворительность.

— Это не благотворительность. — Стив раздувает ноздри. Делает вдох, чуть успокаивается. — Ты всегда был гордым, Тони. Я знаю. Но пожалуйста. Тебе нужна помощь. Позволь мне помочь.

— Мне больше нечем гордиться, — отвечает Тони. Он горбится и опускает голову. Нет смысла держаться. — Больше нечем.

Стив делает шаг вперед, будто хочет его утешить, но понятия не имеет, с чего начать. Тони не знает, как сказать ему, чтобы не заморачивался.

— Когда я проснулся в будущем, — начинает Стив, — у меня было лишь то, что на мне надето, а ты пустил меня под свой кров, ты дал мне все, что у меня есть. Место, где я смог остаться. Ты дал мне дом, Тони. Неужели так сложно поверить, что теперь я хочу что-то сделать для тебя? Помочь, насколько позволишь? Вернуть долг? Оплатить крышу над головой хотя бы на ночь?

«Ты Капитан Америка», — хочет сказать Тони. — «А я — ничто. Просто отпусти меня. Забудь».

Тони поднимает на него глаза и кривит губы. 

— Я тебя нанял, — холодно отвечает он, и Стив отшатывается, будто его ударили. — Я сделал тебя Мстителем, помнишь? Я заплатил, чтобы ты остался. Комната и стол просто входили в комплект. Я не давал тебе дом. Я принял тебя на работу. — Слова ранят не хуже ножа.

Стив пялится на него, и глаза у него ошалевшие. Тони не может отделаться от ощущения, что еще мгновение, и случится что-то ужасное. Словно он выбросился из квинджета, вот только костюм сломан, а земля приближается с каждой секундой.

А потом Стив спрашивает, очень тихо, очень спокойно:

— Сколько?

Сердце Тони колотится так часто, что в голову лезут мысли, не добьет ли его инфаркт. Вряд ли дело в стыде; Тони заполняет какое-то странное спокойствие, все ощущения будто притупились; так он когда-то чувствовал себя перед боем или же на дне бутылке, дойдя до той кондиции, когда алкоголь вызывал уже не столько удовольствие, сколько тошноту. 

— Что?

— Сколько? — повторяет Стив, подходя ближе. — Тебе не нужна благотворительность. Хочешь их заработать, Тони? — Стив дразнит, губы его кривятся так, будто он скалится. Или же готов разрыдаться. — Меня устроит. Ты продаешь свое тело? Я покупаю. Сколько?

Нет. Нет, нет, нет. Господи. Это не мир Стива. Это не его жизнь. Тони представляет, как встает перед ним на колени в тени на задворках какого-нибудь клуба, представляет его на месте одного из тех мужчин, которые трахали его рот, называли шлюхой и педиком, пока Тони лизал, и сосал, и давился, и позволял им, потому что ему нужны были их деньги...

Все должно быть не так. Они должны были быть друзьями. Напарниками. Однажды, вернувшись домой, Тони наклонился бы к нему и улыбнулся, и Стив улыбнулся бы в ответ и поцеловал, и сказал: «Я тебя люблю», и коснулся бы так, будто Тони — самое ценное в его жизни.

— Стив, нет...

— Мои деньги недостаточно хороши? — В глазах Стива загорается уродливый блеск. — Ты отсасываешь черт знает кому по подворотням, но мне скажешь, что я слишком хороший, и поэтому мне не обломится?

— Ты же не хочешь, — возражает Тони с отчаянием.

Стив кривится.

— Мне начинает казаться, что ты ни хрена не знаешь о том, чего я хочу. Сколько, Тони?

Что ж. Ладно. Сам напросился. Если Стив собрался поиграть в какую-то ебанутую версию игры в слабо, Тони заставит его передумать.

Он поднимается. Подходит ближе, ожидая, что Стив отодвинется. Но тот, конечно, даже не шелохнется.

— За отсос? — уточняет Тони приторно-сладким голосом. — Двадцать баксов. Десятка за дрочку. — Он улыбается. — Спеццены, чтоб ты знал. Только для самых близких друзей.

Стив выслушивает его не моргнув глазом и не отводя взгляд. Глаза его пусты.

— Сколько за то, чтобы тебя трахнуть?

У Тони в голове будто взрывается бомба. Перед глазами белеет, все вокруг расплывается. В ушах звенит. Стив не… Стив не может… не может этого хотеть. Они не могут это сделать. Тони таким не занимается. Не сейчас. Не на улицах. Он вообще сто лет так не трахался. Он ни под кого не ложился после Тая. Да и до него. Боже, он даже думать не может о Тае. Он ненавидел, когда Тай его трахал.

Значит, вот как Стив хочет его уязвить. Просто еще один вариант наказания. Он снова разочаровал Капитана Америку. Значит, вот что он, по мнению Стива, заслужил.

— Я этим не занимаюсь, — сухо отвечает Тони. — Не продается.

Улыбка Стива почти жестока. Он злится, и злость просачивается наружу, отравляет все вокруг. 

— В смысле, ты пока этим не занимаешься, — поправляет Стив, и Тони хочется возразить, что тот не прав. — У всего есть своя цена, Тони. Я хочу знать твою.

«Ты же в это не веришь», — думает Тони. — «Ты веришь в принципы и идеалы, ты бы никогда не стал бы торговать своим телом, не продал бы душу...»

— Тысяча, — слышит Тони собственный голос.

Тысяча — сумма огромная даже для этого ебанутого десятилетия, мечтать о ней могут только шлюхи экстра-класса. Тони таких денег даже близко не стоит. И у Стива их наверняка с собой нет. Здесь их игра и закончится.

Но Стив только снова улыбается.

— Ладно, — говорит он, словно подытоживая план сражения. — Пойдет.

Тони, с растущим в груди давящим чувством — ужасом? — смотрит, как Стив отходит к маленькому столику в углу рядом с креслом, где до этого сидел. Достает бумажник. Кладет на стол пять купюр. Сотенных.

— Половина сейчас? — Стив по-прежнему улыбается, но его глаза бледны и пусты. — Половина сейчас, половина потом, правильно? Так у вас принято?

Тони тупо кивает. Заставляет себя улыбнуться, так, как улыбается клиентам.

— Так.

Единственный способ получить Стива. Единственная ночь.

Тони идет к нему. Берет деньги, сворачивает, прячет в карман тесных кожаных штанов. Сделка есть сделка.

Ответный взгляд Стива полон печали.

— Какие-то правила, о которых мне стоит знать заранее?

Тони пытается представить, что сказал бы клиенту, который захотел бы того же. Вот кто теперь для него Стив. Парень, которому, как и всем им, надо от него только одно. И так и должно остаться. Теплое тело, тесная, влажная дырка, куда можно присунуть. Никаких чувств, ничего настоящего, иначе это убьет их обоих. Того, чего ему хотелось бы, у них не будет. Слишком поздно.

— Ты меня не целуешь. — Голос Тони хриплый, застревает в глотке, и Стив мокро моргает, словно опять хочет заплакать. — Не касаешься члена. Трахаешь сзади. По-собачьи. Не смотришь на лицо, пока трахаешь. Не шепчешь на ушко всякие нежности.

Кажется, из всего списка Стива больше всего задевает именно последнее. Лицо его искажается, будто от физической боли.

— Мне нельзя говорить тебе комплименты?

Ох, как бы Тони хотел. Хотел, чтобы Стив прижал его к себе, сказал, как Тони ему дорог, как давно он мечтал об этом, сказал, что Тони хороший, что еще чего-то стоит. И именно поэтому Тони не может себе этого позволить. Симпатия Стива — не алкоголь, когда тот уйдет, больше взять будет неоткуда. Лучше задавить ее сразу.

— Неа, — скалится Тони. — Но можешь меня оскорблять. Многие считают, что в этом вся соль действа.

Стив бледнеет, потом краснеет. Вид у него такой, словно ему хочется набить кому-нибудь за Тони морду. Может, всему миру.

Может, Стиву все-таки еще не все равно.

— Можем мы договориться кое о чем еще? — Лицо у него так напряжено, будто ему больно. — Я заплачу. Сколько захочешь.

Господи, какой же несчастный у него вид. В какое же дерьмо они влипли. Но теперь поздно давать задний ход. Придется пойти до конца.

Тони пожимает плечами.

— Деньги твои.

На щеках Стива снова появляется румянец, Стив опускает голову, как будто за то, что он собирается попросить, ему стыдно больше всего, хотя, Бога ради, это Тони тут отдается за деньги. А потом он поднимает голову, потому что Стив Роджерс никогда не стыдился своих желаний. Интересно, каково это.

— Без резинки, — говорит Стив, и голова Тони идет кругом, потому Стив Роджерс оперирует терминами из гей-порно, и это ерунда какая-то, потому что да, он платит Тони за секс, он совершенно точно не невинен, и все же… это ведь Стив.

Тони поднимает бровь.

— Частенько балуешься порнушкой, а Стив?

— Я заплачу, — повторяет Стив, не ведясь на провокацию. — Просто.. я хочу быть ближе… хочу тебя чувствовать… — он замолкает, и Тони упрямо давит пытающиеся пробиться чувства. — Я чист, ты же знаешь. Сыворотка.

— Знаю, — соглашается Тони. Переводит взгляд на стол. — Еще сотня.

Стив вынимает бумажник, кладет на стол еще одну сотенную купюру, и оставляет бумажник там же. Скидывает пальто на пол.

Кажется, они в самом деле сейчас этим займутся.

Под пальто у Стива гражданская одежда, свитер и добротные брюки. Никакой униформы. Он в одно движение стягивает и свитер, и майку под ним, оставаясь голым по пояс. В приглушенном золотистом свете лампы он как всегда кажется ожившим греческим божеством. У него бледная, гладкая, без единого шрама кожа. Хоть сейчас в бой. Он великолепен. Хотя нет, это слишком жалкое сравнение. Он идеален. Звезда многолетних бесплодных фантазий. Дело было не во внешности — по крайней мере, внешность точно перестала иметь значение, когда они наконец встретились вживую. Именно тогда Тони понял, что влюблен. Но и мешать его красота точно не мешала.

Сейчас от нее только больней.

Пока Стив садится, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки, Тони как можно быстрее раздевается. За шоу ему не платили. Лучше будет, если Стив вообще не будет на него смотреть. Тони больше не хочет, чтобы он на него смотрел.

Наконец он избавляется от одежды полностью. По коже бегут мурашки: в комнате слишком прохладно, чтобы стоять голышом. Впрочем, скоро он согреется. Стив поднимает голову. Смотрит на него. Тони знает, что тот видит: порезы. Ожоги. Синяки. Впалую грудь с выступающими ребрами, изувеченную шрамами после той старой операции на сердце. Выступающие тазовые кости. Мягкую дряблую плоть там, где раньше были мышцы. Вялый член.

— Ты… — начинает Стив, и прикусывает губу, не закончив предложение. Интересно, это должен был быть комплимент? Тони и сам не знает, что хотел бы услышать.

Тони машет рукой в сторону паха и выдавливает подобие ухмылки.

— Ничего личного, кстати. На работе у меня не стоит. Без обид.

Тони врет. Ну, привирает. Ничего из того, что он предлагает, не требует эрекции, так что он и не пытается. Так легче. Но человеческое тело — странная штука, что уж говорить о мозге, и порой, когда Тони стоит на коленях перед очередным незнакомцем, и член проскальзывает по языку ровно так, как нужно, его вырывает из безопасного забытья в спутанный морок желания, и он представляет, что хочет это, и его член оживает тоже...

Впрочем, дальше этого не заходит. Просто биология. Просто плоть. Проходит само собой.

Стив бросает взгляд вниз, а потом снова поднимает глаза на его лицо.

— Я не обижен. — На челюстях у него снова выступают желваки.

А потом он встает и стаскивает боксеры, и, Боже, член у него просто огромный. Тони всегда предполагал нечто подобное, еще с тех давних времен, когда помогал чинить и модернизировать его костюм, с пары взглядов украдкой, когда Стив возвращался с пробежки, но по-настоящему обнаженным видит его в первый раз. Даже не полностью возбужденный, он выглядит как картинка из порно. Господи. Это вообще в него влезет? Тони сто лет таким не занимался.

Тони вдруг понимает, что пялится.

— Стоило попросить доплату за риск, — вырывается у него.

Он поднимает глаза. На лице Стива слабое подобие улыбки.

— Все в порядке, — мягко отвечает Стив. — Мы не станем торопиться. Я буду нежным. Обещаю. — Он кажется таким ласковым. И еще будто сейчас опять заплачет. 

С шлюхой так не разговаривают.

Они стоят и смотрят друг на друга, и Тони понимает, что не знает, с чего начать. Он никогда не занимался этим с клиентом, и пытается заполнить провалы годами фантазий о Стиве. В своих фантазиях он был подошел к нему, и Стив бы его обнял и поцеловал. Тони бы его приласкал, пока у того бы не встало полностью, а потом опустился на колени и...

Черт. Стив бы тоже наверняка захотел до него дотронуться. Так это происходит у нормальных людей. Он уже стал забывать.

Ладно, Стив бы просунул руку между ними и тоже его приласкал, и поцеловал, а потом Тони опустился бы на колени и...

Стоп. Стив бы подумал о его коленях. Он не захотел бы, чтобы Тони просто обслужил его, стоя на полу. Ковер тонюсенький и жесткий на вид. Стив бы переживал.

Стив бы отвел его в постель, и Тони покрыл бы поцелуями его идеальное тело, спускаясь ниже, пока не дошел бы до члена. Стив бы не стал трахать его рот. Не стал бы держать за голову. Не стал обзывать. Он бы гладил его по волосам, касался лица. Улыбался удивленно и благодарно.

Но они здесь занимаются не этим.

— Что ж, приступим, — произносит Тони. — Не хотелось бы заставлять тебя ждать. — Он хватает из аптечного пакета смазку и свинчивает крышку. Поворачивается, ставит одну ногу на кровать. Подготовки потребуется много. Растягивать самого себя неудобно, угол не тот, но Тони всегда был гибким.

А потом Стив оказывается рядом и кладет руку ему на запястье.

— Позволь мне? 

В принципе, Стив только что приобрел все права на его задницу. Если ему хочется сначала засунуть туда пальцы, что же, его дело, Тони не должен мешать. Но есть в этом определенная интимность, в самом представлении о том, как Стив осторожно его раскрывает, медленно, не спеша. От этого внутри становится тепло и приятно. Тони нервирует это чувство.

— Я знаю, что делать, — добавляет Стив.

Тони отстранено понимает, что хочет, чтобы это сделал Стив.

— Еще сотня, — говорит Тони. Может, так тот передумает. — Деньги вперед. 

Стив коротко кивает и идет в другой конец комнаты. Шуршит одежда, слышится шорох купюр. Одна добавляется на стол.

Тони пользуется возможностью и забирается на кровать. Встает на локти и колени спиной к Стиву, головой на подушки и сжимается, отставляя зад. Все для удобства покупателя. Больше от него Стив ничего не получит.

Смазку он кладет на покрывало рядом, закрывает глаза и ждет. Слышится мягкая поступь шагов, и теплая рука легонько касается его поясницы. Наверное, предполагалось, что это его успокоит. Тони думает, не стоило ли Стиву запретить его трогать и во всех остальных местах. Стив взбирается к нему, и кровать скрипит и прогибается под его весом. Замозолевшими здоровенными ручищами он раздвигает ему ягодицы, и Тони ждет тяжелого обезличенного давления пальца, склизкости и холода смазки.

Дыхание Стива касается его задницы, чувствительной кожи на внутренней поверхности бедер, и Тони успевает подумать, что Стив явно хочет рассмотреть его во всех подробностях, как его дырки касается горячий влажный язык.

Никто еще не делал такого с Тони. Каждый нерв в теле мгновенно оживает, проводя удовольствие к позабытому члену, сжатому между животом и сведенными бедрами, и тот стремительно тяжелеет. Стив длинно водит языком по расселине вверх и вниз, а потом раздвигает ягодицы шире, и Господи, он правда засовывает в него язык, по-настоящему, прижимается мягко, мокро, идеально туда, где чувствительней всего, и Тони представляет, как Стив трахает его языком, и он кончает прямо на постель, если только Стив еще...

Он думал, если запретит ему дотрагиваться до члена, то не сможет кончить. Что у него даже не встанет. Что так это будет менее личным.

Да Тони просто чокнулся.

Боже, Стив вылизывает ему задницу, как он может это хотеть, разве это не мерзко, разве сам Тони не мерзок...

— Нет, не надо, — с отчаянием просит Тони.

Все тепло тут же исчезает, и Тони остается с выставленной на холодный воздух неприятно влажной задницей, в первую секунду не понимая, что произошло, а потом до него доходит, что он сказал «нет», и Стив сейчас же остановился. Тони хочется зарыдать. Он больше не достоин того, чтобы с ним так обращались.

— Тебе не нравится? — Голос у Стива низкий, хрипловатый. Озабоченный. Неравнодушный. Может, Стив все-таки не пытается его наказать.

Тони не знает, сказать «да» или «нет».

— Я… я… это же моя задница, — бормочет он в скрещенные костлявые руки. — Разве можно такое хотеть. — Да, он только недавно вымылся. И все же. Он бездомный. И это его задница. Должны же у Стива быть границы. У кого-то ведь должны. 

— Кажется, мы уже разобрались, что ты ни черта не знаешь о том, чего я хочу. — В голосе Стива слышится горечь. Так-то лучше. С горечью Тони справится. — Кроме того, целовать себя ты все равно запретил, так что это не твоя проблема. Я хочу это сделать. Мне это нравится. И я, вроде как, за это заплатил.

До Тони доходит, что они не уточняли, ограничится ли дело пальцами.

— Я помню правила, — добавляет Стив. — Я не собираюсь касаться твоего члена, — продолжает он, и Тони снова окатывает горячей волной чего-то, похожего на стыд: Стив знает, что у него стоит, Стив все видит. — Но тебе должно быть приятно, иначе не сработает. Ты должен расслабиться.

Стив не говорит «доверься мне». Тони задумывается, не прозвучит ли это сейчас оскорбительно. Задумывается, хотел ли его Стив раньше. Сквозь серую пустоту и туман, заменяющие ему память, он вспоминает его улыбку. Вспоминает, что когда-то вместе они бывали счастливы.

— Просто… — заканчивает Стив. — Я думал, тебе понравится. Извини.

«Перед шлюхами не извиняются». Тони не произносит это вслух.

— Мы можем остановиться, — говорит Стив.

— Мне понравилось, — шепчет Тони так тихо, что его не услышало бы ни одно человеческое существо. Но Стив слышит. Тони не знает только, как сказать остальное: «Ни с кем я не чувствую себя так, как с тобой, и мне страшно». — Я… я хочу еще.

Тони не хочет останавливаться. Когда дело касается Стива, он хочет только еще и еще.

Его желания больше не должны иметь значения.

— Хорошо, — с горячностью отвечает Стив и снова склоняется над ним.

Тони не умоляет — какие-то тормоза у него все-таки остались — но кладет голову на руки и решает, что пусть его тело творит что хочет. Чувствует все, на что Стив способен его раскрутить. В конце концов, Тони принадлежит ему, пока тот не кончит. Наверное, это должно его напрягать.

Стив целует его задницу, Тони чувствует легкие прикосновения губ к коже. Пожалуй, запрет на поцелуи это не нарушает. Тони не станет возражать. Стив лижет сжатое отверстие, горячо, мокро, и очень-очень нежно, и Тони чувствует, как уходят напряжение и дрожь, как его тело начинает поддаваться неизбежному, все меньше и меньше сопротивляясь давлению языка. Внутри, думает Тони, я хочу тебя внутри, и он представить не мог, что когда-нибудь почувствует это снова, ноющую пустоту внутри, голод, который может заглушить только другое тело, жажду, которую можно утолить, лишь опустив все барьеры и впустив кого-то в себя.

А потом Стив надавливает языком сильнее, и Тони всхлипывает в голос и толкается назад, Боже, Стив засунул в него язык, пусть чуть-чуть, никто еще не делал такого для него, не так, не ртом, и никто больше не сделает...

Тони хватает ртом воздух, на глазах у него выступают слезы, а Стив трахает его языком, и член у Тони стоит колом, капает смазкой на покрывало, и все должно быть совсем не так, никого не должно заботить, чтобы шлюхе понравилось...

Стив отодвигается, и Тони расстроенно всхлипывает. Вряд ли Стив понимает, что он плачет.

— Шшшш, — шепчет Стив. — Теперь пальцы, ладно?

Точно. У них же сделка.

Тони кивает. В голове плывет, и он не знает, что ляпнет, если решит отвечать вслух.

Стив передвигается сзади: Тони чувствует, как прогибается кровать, но что именно тот делает, не догадывается. Раздаются хлюпающие звуки, что-то типа выдоха. Стив на что-то дышит.

— Просто смазку разогреваю, — бормочет он.

Надо было сказать ему, что доброта тоже запрещена. Тони чувствует, как по щеке катится слеза.

Даже покрытые любрикантом пальцы лучше, чем он ожидал. Стив не запихивает их в него сразу, и ощущение от больших, прохладных от смазки пальцев скорее приятное. Другой рукой он придерживает его за бедро, потом скользит выше, проходится по ребрам. Внутренней поверхностью предплечья он касается его бока, обжигая теплом. Стив всегда был теплым, теплее остальных. Его прикосновения Тони узнает даже с закрытыми глазами. Как ему вообще в голову пришло, что он сможет это скрыть?

Стив проникает в него, по чуть-чуть, кончиком пальца. Тони думает о том, насколько Стив силен, о том, что он играючи пробьет стену, сломает кости. О том, насколько сейчас он себя контролирует, держит силу в узде. Ради него. Палец дразняще ходит по краешку, легко надавливает на подрагивающее кольцо мышц.

Еще одна причина, по которой Тони не трахается за деньги — это то, что, вопреки всеобщему убеждению, для него это не так уж легко. Ему сложно отключить голову. Он напрягается. Он зажимается. Чтобы расслабиться, Тони нужно много времени и подготовки. И он не настолько отчаялся — пока — чтобы терпеть боль. Когда его трахал Тай, всегда было больно до ужаса, но Тони говорил себе, что это неважно, что Тай его любит, а значит, все в порядке. Наверное, он себе врал. В общем, быть принимающей стороной никогда не было особо приятно. Потратив вечер и море смазки, он мог засунуть в себя игрушку, но награда, какой бы приятной ни была, все же не стоила усилий.

А Стив старается изо всех сил.

— Шшш, — шепчет он. — Тихо.

Тони чувствует кожей его дыхание. Он не может разобрать и половины того, что приговаривает Стив, но тон у него низкий, успокаивающий, он гладит его по бокам, и Тони вдыхает, выдыхает и расслабляется, отдавая себя в его руки.

— Ну вот, — бормочет Стив, как будто хвалит его после очередного спарринга, и на Тони накатывает знакомая, кружащая голову гордость, а потом он вспоминает, что лежит в номере дерьмового мотеля, и Стив платит ему за то, чтобы трахнуть, и ему хочется умереть.

Все должно было быть совсем не так.

Палец внутри движется почти методично, словно Стив установил для себя порядок действий и теперь последовательно уничтожает каждый очаг сопротивления, который встречает на пути. Он заводит палец глубже, вытаскивает, вставляет снова, и Тони жарко, он весь влажный и раскрытый, Боже, Стив делает это с ним, Стив смотрит, Стив видит, как дергается и истекает смазкой его член, почему Тони решил, что если они не будут лицом к лицу, это что-то изменит?

Два пальца уже… ну, теперь сложно не замечать, что в нем что-то есть. Руки у Стива такие же большие как он весь, но он не торопится, не давит, просто оставляет пальцы в нем, давая привыкнуть. Тело Тони перестает пытаться их вытолкнуть, в нем словно появляется все больше и больше места. Пальцы внутри скользят так невесомо, бесцельно, что Тони невольно задумывается, знает ли Стив о существовании простаты и где она должна быть. Это был бы неприятный сюрприз...

А потом Стив заводит пальцы глубоко и давит вниз, вниз, и...

— Блядь!

Тони выгибается и хватает ртом воздух, и это охренительно, гораздо лучше, чем все, что делали с ним раньше, чем мог сделать он сам, целый мир, залитый наслаждением и острой жаждой, пульсирующей в члене и яйцах, короткий и прекрасный момент, в который кажется, что теперь ничто и никто не сможет причинить ему боль, и ох, блядь, да, Стив прекрасно знает, что делать.

Тони чуть не начинает его благодарить, но потом вспоминает.

Стив позади тихо выдыхает, стонет, и Тони понимает, что ему тоже хорошо. Что Стиву нравится смотреть, как Тони заводится. Как отвечает на его ласки.

Стив продолжает его раскрывать, уверенно, без спешки, заводя пальцы глубоко, не торопясь вынимая и вставляя снова, и Тони дрожит и дергается, его позабытый член пульсирует от неутоленной жажды и вырванное раньше у Стива обещание до него не дотрагиваться сейчас кажется изощренной пыткой. Тони чувствует себя раскрытым до краев, влажным от смазки и слюны. Ему кажется, сейчас он сможет все, примет Стива в себя целиком. Стив может засунуть в него руку, и Тони позволит.

Белая пустота в голове уходит, и все заполняет золотистое сияние. Тони почти забывает, где он, кто он, что он здесь делает, и разрешает себе отключиться от всего, кроме пальцев внутри, кроме ладони Стива на боку, якорем держащей его в реальности.

В голове проплывает предательская мысль, что это куда круче выпивки.

— Думаю, ты готов, — говорит Стив. Голос его доносится словно издалека. Кроме него для Тони сейчас ничего не существует. — Как считаешь?

Тони отстраненно думает, что должен притвориться, сказать что-нибудь грубое и обидное, скрыть от Стива хоть что-нибудь, потому что если отдаст все, то когда тот уйдет, ему самому ничего не останется.

— Ммм, — невнятно тянет он.

— Ну то есть, — добавляет Стив, — ты же у нас профессионал.

Черт с ним. С грубостью Стив и сам отлично справится. Тони вздрагивает. Повисает тишина.

— Прости, — тихо и пристыженно произносит Стив. — Прости, Господи, я не то имел в виду, я просто так хочу, чтобы ты не был… чтобы это было не так...

— Ты имел в виду то, что сказал. — По лицу Тони снова текут слезы. — Все нормально. Я же сказал. Оскорбления бесплатно.

— Тони. — Голос у Стива надломенный. До ужаса несчастный. Ничего. Так все и должно происходить.

— Давай, — говорит Тони. — Я готов.

Тони поднимается на локти и колени и ждет боли. Ждет, что здоровенный член будет рвать его пополам, так, как это всегда было с Таем. Стив отпускает его бедро. Снова слышно влажные звуки — Стив размазывает смазку, готовит себя, понимает Тони. Ему ужасно хочется развернуться и посмотреть. Интересно, не представляет ли сейчас Стив его. Интересно, не представляет ли он его, когда трахает свою подружку. Интересно, есть ли у него до сих пор подружка.

Кровать прогибается и скрипит под его весом, Стив пристраивается сзади, снова кладет ладонь на бедро и ласково тянет Тони назад, надавливает сам и...

Это не больно.

Тони делает вдох, выдох, чувствуя тяжелое, тупое давление чужого члена, и это здорово, это так здорово, что ему снова хочется разреветься. Одно удовольствие, ни капли боли, как будто Стив переделал его под себя, перековал, как идеальный доспех. Стив входит в него так легко, словно Тони был рожден именно для этого, для него, так, словно они были созданы друг для друга и узнали об этом только сейчас.

Да, природа его не обделила, но он не торопится, скользит в нем, и Тони охуенно. Стив рвано выдыхает и стонет, низко и надломленно. Вот, значит, как он звучит, когда его трахает. Тони фантазировал об этом не один год.

— Ох, Тони, — шепчет он. — О, Господи. Ты такой… — он запинается. Наверное, следом должен был идти комплимент.

Стив давит еще и еще, и Тони беспомощно, жадно подается навстречу, пытаясь впустить как можно больше, и ему не больно, Господи, совсем не больно. Неужели это всегда должно было быть так?

Стив в нем так далеко, что дальше некуда, и Тони пытается выдохнуть, но выходит только влажный, надрывный всхлип. Стив тут же замирает.

— Тебе больно?

Тони зажмуривается и трясет головой. Из глаз текут слезы. Ему никогда раньше не было так хорошо. И никогда уже не будет. Он шлюха и позволяет Стиву трахать себя за деньги.

— Мне не больно, — шепчет Тони, чувствуя себя законченным идиотом — это и не должно было приносить боль, это должно было быть именно так, они могли бы заниматься этим годами. Он должен был принадлежать Стиву, вот как сейчас, всегда, а вместо этого встает на колени в грязь, отдаваясь незнакомцам.

— Я рад, — сообщает Стив низким мрачным тоном, словно раскрывая секрет, и начинает двигаться.

Иногда, когда Тони позволял себе углубиться в фантазии о том, как бы выглядел секс со Стивом, основным мотивом всегда была сила. Стив бы крепко держал его за бедра своими ручищами, вколачивался, трахал бы жестко, грубо, безжалостно. Может, запустил бы руку ему в волосы, оттягивая голову назад, и Тони бы подчинился. Сдался его силе. Он никогда не был от подобного в восторге, но со Стивом ему бы понравилось. Стив мог бы трахать его бесконечно, потому что он сверхчеловек, трахать, как машина, выбить из Тони оргазм.

Но все совсем не так.

Стив придерживает его за бедра так осторожно, что, знает Тони, завтра не останется даже синяков. Он прикасается к нему так, словно Тони хрупок. Драгоценен. Дар божий — хотя Стив его просто купил. Стив выходит из него почти полностью, мучительно медленно, потом точно так же возвращается, словно в их распоряжении все время мира. Член такой большой, что проезжается по простате почти весь толчок. И Тони, который никогда не мог кончить только от того, что его трахают, которому всегда приходилось дрочить до мозолей, всерьез начинает предполагать, что Стив доведет его до оргазма, ни разу не дотронувшись.

— Стив, — торопит Тони, и сам не знает, о чем просит. Он хочет еще, больше, все, что может получить.

— Да, Тони. — Голос Стива мягок. И дрожит от грусти. — Я здесь.

Стив толкается в него снова и снова, медленно, никуда не спеша. Тони раскрыт дальше некуда, внутри ноет, и он сжимается, словно пытаясь его удержать. Он делает это инстинктивно, понятия не имея, хорошо ли получается, но Стив вдруг стонет совсем по-другому, удивленно, и у Тони от этого звука поджимаются яйца, член капает смазкой на кровать. Следующий толчок резче, кожа шлепает о кожу, и глубоко внутри Тони вспыхивает вспышка удовольствия, которого он никогда не испытывал раньше, которое он не хочет упустить.

— Еще, — шепчет он, зная, что не ему здесь командовать, но Стив слушается, и… Боже, Тони не знает, что это, но хочет до ужаса. — Блядь, Стив, еще.

Похоже, Тони все-таки кончит без рук. Мысль о том, что Стив может сделать с ним такое, заставить его тело полюбить что-то настолько сильно, наполняет его смутным беспокойством и гораздо более осознанной жаждой. Наверное, не стоило давать Стиву такую силу. Вот только был ли у Тони выбор?

Стив вставляет ему снова и снова, быстро, глубоко, в точности, как нужно, и ослепляющее удовольствие внутри растет с каждой секундой, пока не разливается внутри, и Тони срывается, будто падает с небес...

Он кончает так, как никогда раньше. Член дергается, изливая сперму, но ощущения не ограничиваются только им, волны наслаждения прокатываются по всему телу, накрывают с головой, унося с собой. Кажется, что это будет длиться вечно. Из члена по-прежнему извергается семя, течет по бедрам, на кровать, Тони в жизни так много не кончал, яйца ноют, но это все не прекращается, и Стив продолжает его трахать, и снова задевает что-то волшебное внутри, так, что Тони кажется, сейчас он кончит еще раз, и он всхлипывает, и насаживается на член, и это самое прекрасное, что с ним когда-либо случалось, и как же жаль, что нельзя это сохранить...

Когда Тони наконец открывает глаза, то понимает, что руки и ноги разъехались окончательно, и он лежит на мокром. Стив все еще в нем, но еле-еле; он не двигается, но Тони чувствует его вес, теплым одеялом давящий ему на спину. 

— Что ты со мной сделал? — шепчет он. — Что… почему… что это было? 

Стив в ответ целует его между лопаток.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

«Ты сломал меня, и ни с кем мне теперь не будет так, как с тобой», — думает Тони и ему хочется плакать.

Стив тяжело выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, член внутри Тони дергается. Что же он за шлюха такая, если даже не может довести Стива до оргазма?

— Можешь прибавить темпа, если хочешь, — предлагает он. Может, Стив наконец выебет его так, как он заслуживает. Наставит синяков. Сделает больно. — Я выдержу.

Кажется, Стив трясет головой.

— Мне не это… — начинает Стив. Он берет Тони за руку, будто хочет потянуть его назад и задать вопрос. — Можем мы попробовать по-другому? Не лицом к лицу. Я не стану на тебя смотреть. Я помню. — Он говорит так, словно ему мучительно больно. — Я просто… мне нужно...

— Ага, давай.

Тони думает, что сейчас согласится на что угодно. К тому же, Стив за все это платит.

Стив просовывает ему руку под грудь и поднимается, таща его за собой и назад, садясь на корточки так, что Тони оказывается у него коленях. От силы тяжести никуда не деться, и Тони опускается на его член так, что дальше некуда, и на секунду решает, что именно этого Стиву и не хватало — глубины, — но потом Стив обхватывает его руками и прижимается сзади, и до Тони доходит...

«Я хочу быть ближе», — сказал Стив. «Я хочу тебя чувствовать».

Стиву нужно знать, с кем он.

Стив прихватывает его за пояс, направляет — вверх и вниз, разумеется, ему хватает сил делать это одной рукой. После оргазма все воспринимается болезненно остро, но Тони всхлипывает и все равно сжимается на нем, и Стив стонет ему на ухо, и вскидывает бедра, снова и снова.

— Хочешь, чтобы я говорил с тобой? — шепчет Тони, зная, что нарушает все установленные правила, и ему плевать, потому что расплата уже близко. Стив только стонет и толкается снова. — Хочешь знать, каково мне с тобой? Боже, Стив, никто со мной такого не делал, ты… ммм… Боже...с тобой так хорошо, хочу, чтобы ты в меня кончил, ох, блядь, Стив...

Слова, выходящие изо рта, кажутся неправильными. Этот диалог писался для других актеров.

Тони выворачивает голову назад. Украдкой бросает взгляд на Стива, чувствуя себя Орфеем в подземном царстве и понимая, что именно он останется в нем навсегда. Стив держит глаза закрытыми, чтобы бы вдруг не увидеть его лица. Ну еще бы. На щеках следы слез. Рот безвольно раскрыт, Стив прекрасен и сломлен, и это Тони его сломал.

— Знаешь, когда я понял, что тебя люблю? — шепчет Тони, и Стив распахивает глаза.

Смотрит на него в оглушающей тишине, сжимает сильнее, дергает бедрами.

— Когда впервые ушел из команды, — шепчет Тони. — Когда появились Клинт и близнецы. Я сказал, что возьму отпуск, а ты… ты просил остаться, и я… ох, боже, ох, блядь…понял. Понял, что тебя люблю. И все равно ушел. И кто я после этого, а?

Он снова бросил команду. И больше не вернется.

Стив смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и снова плачет, и это неправильно, все это неправильно. Тони снова сжимается на члене, и Стив беспомощно толкается в ответ, и, может, Стив заставил его кончить, а, может, они оба используют друг друга, один черт уже слишком поздно.

— Я влюбился в тебя в тот день, когда впервые встретил, — говорит Стив так, словно признается в убийстве, и закрывает глаза. 

Тони тянется назад, кладет руку ему на затылок и влечет к себе. Губы Стива расслаблены, и Тони помнит, где они совсем недавно были, но это неважно, ничего не важно, и Стив охает, дышит с ним одним воздухом, и стискивает Тони в руках, кончая.

Наконец-то от его прикосновений почти больно.

Тони надеется, что останутся синяки.

Тони двигается на нем сквозь последние судороги, не отрываясь ото рта, пока Стива не отпускает, пока он не снимает Тони с себя, и черт, во что же он его превратил.

— Нормально? — спрашивает Стив таким тоном, словно сортирует раненых после какого-нибудь несчастного случая. В глазах его пустота.

Тони коротко кивает.

— Лучше у меня не было.

Стив молчит. Потом садится и бросает взгляд на столик в углу.

— Сколько я должен за поцелуй?

— Какой поцелуй? — спрашивает Тони и заставляет себя встать с постели, идет на трясущихся, ноющих ногах в ванную. — Не было никакого поцелуя. Шлюх не целуют. Ты разве не знал?

Он закрывает дверь и включает душ. Если Стив что-то и отвечает, он не слышит.

Тони стоит под душем и намыливается, смывая с себя его следы, каждое место, где Стив его трогал, каждое свидетельство того, что Стив его любил. В другом мире он позвал бы его с собой, и Стив бы его обнял, прижал к стене, целовал под струями воды, водил ладонями по его телу. Они бы смеялись, может, снова возбудились бы, пошли на второй заход.

Синяков нет.

Тони выключает воду, оборачивает вокруг бедер полотенце и выходит.

Стива нет.

Ни его одежды, ни ботинок, ни плаща. Ни щита. Значит, он не просто вышел. Значит, он не вернется. Тони никогда бы не подумал, что тот сбежит, не заплатив, но что ж, люди полны сюрпризов. Внутри сжимается болезненный ком. Тони не скучает. Не может по нему скучать. Стив ему не нужен.

Ну, по крайней мере, половина суммы его.  
Тони подходит к столу и только тут понимает, что кошелек по-прежнему там. Лежит на листке бумаги, вырванной из гостиничного блокнота. На нем написано:  
«Все, что потребуется. Все, что пожелаешь. Ты знаешь, как меня найти. Пожалуйста, будь в тепле. Пожалуйста, береги себя».

Тони берет кошелек в руки. Хороший кошелек, из итальянской кожи. Тони подарил его Стиву на прошлое рождество. Кредиток нет. Их он, наверное, забрал с собой. Тони проводит большим пальцем по наличности. Куда больше обещанной тысячи. Одни сотенные. Все его.

Фотографии Стива и Берни нет. Единственное фото — один из первых командных портретов, осторожно порванный на две половинки. На его Капитан Америка обнимает Железного Человека и улыбается ему. Тони тяжело выдыхает.

Он проводит по фотографии большим пальцем, и что-то под ней гнется. В кошельке есть что-то еще. Он заглядывает за отделение для кредитных кард и достает… карту Мстителя. Личную карту Стива. Стив оставил ему свою карту. Капитан Америка смотрит на него с удостоверения. Лицо героя. Подпись Тони на ней как председателя. Тони переворачивает карту. Огонек моргает. Рабочая.

Тони отодвигает занавески, выглядывает в окно. Стива не видно. Слышно, как завывает ветер, как свистит между домов и вдоль по улице. Зима будет холодной.

Тони снова смотрит на стол. Там, где листок был прикрыт кошельком, есть продолжение. Еще три слова.

«Я люблю тебя», — написал Стив.

Тони ломает карту пополам.


End file.
